


Just Give Me a Minute

by green_eyed_fallen_angel



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Falling In Love, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_eyed_fallen_angel/pseuds/green_eyed_fallen_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. "Just give me a minute!" </p><p>"Bucky, you've been in there for an hour! It's a charity auction, you're not meeting the Queen."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time's a Wastin'

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little prompt from my friend Emma... hope you enjoy!

1\. "Just give me a minute!" 

"Bucky, you've been in there for an hour! It's a charity auction, you're not meeting the Queen."

 

2\. "Just give me a minute to process this." 

"Steve, it's just a haircut. It's not the end of the world."

"I know Buck. I know."

 

3\. "Just...give me a minute." 

"I'm sorry Steve, I fucked up, it won't happen again."

"No, Bucky, wait! I just...do it again?

“You want me...to kiss you again?”

“Yeah, Buck. I really do.”

 

4\. "Just...wow. Just, give me a minute." 

“Is-is that a no?”

“What? No! I just needed to process- yes. Yes, of course, Buck. Of course I’ll marry you.

“Thank god. That would have been really embarrassing. Nat, did you get everything?”

“Yup.”

“Wait, was she filming this? Bucky!”

 

5\. "Just-hey, give me a minute." 

“Really, Steve?”

“Just a second, Buck, I know it’s here somewhere.”

“I told you we needed a ring-bearer.”

“Aha! See? Right where I thought it was. And there we go. On your finger. It’s official.”

“Not quite yet, gentlemen, I gotta say the shpiel that I got an official Minister’s certificate for.”

“Well then hurry it up, Metal-head.”

“I say it when I say it, Robo-arm.”

“That’s enough, both of you. Tony, if you wouldn’t mind…”

“Of course, Cap. There's really not much i can say that everyone here doesn't already know, you knuckleheads have been pining for decades. Good luck you crazy kids, and don't break anything in the honeymoon sweet, I paid good money for that room." 

"Tony-" 

"I'm getting to it, Nat don't worry. I now pronounce you husband and husband. Plant one on him, Buck.”

“Come ‘ere, you punk.”

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not quite the same as the first chapter, but the style is similar.

“Just give me a minute, alright?”

“Well? Do you wanna meet him?”

“Well, if he likes you Buck, I can see us getting along just fine.”

“Great. Okay it’s this way.”

“Bucky!”

“Hey Peter! How are, you pal?”

“Awesome! Ms. Fitzgerald gave me legos so that I can show the other kids what a plant cell looks like!”

“That’s great, man. Hey Pete, do you remember when I said that I wanted you to meet my husband?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Peter, I’d like you to meet Steve.”

“Hey there, Peter.”

“Hi Steve! Bucky says you’re really cool! And that I might get to live with you guys! And that sounds really cool!”

“Well, kiddo, if you want to, you can come home with us right now.”

“Really!?”

“Yup. We’ve got the papers all filled out and Ms. Fitzgerald had your stuff all packed up for us..”

“Wow! Let me say bye to Wade first!”

“Of course, buddy.”

“Wade! Wait till’ you hear!”

“He really is something, huh Steve.”

“He really is, Buck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after... until Peter introduced them to his first boyfriend-Deadpool!
> 
> That's all, folks! I hope you enjoy! Please leave comments to let me know if you did!
> 
> I might make this a into a series with a Spideypool fic, but who knows. Thanks for reading!


End file.
